madokafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
佐仓杏子
"Don't waste food. I'll kill you." - Kyoko Sakura, Episode 7. As of Episode 3, Kyoko Sakura only appears in a shot in the opening and as a silhouette in the ending. She appears first at the end of Episode 4. Official Info "There's an easier way to make a guy you fell in love with yours, use that magic you worked so hard for. Rush in there right now and break his hands and legs so he'll never be able to use them again. Make him totally helpless without you. Then he'll be yours... body and soul." - Kyoko, Episode 6. *Kyoko's height range, according to the Production Note, is 156-158cm. Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown at this time. *A magical girl who came from another town, going after Mami's turf after hearing of her death, only to learn from Kyubey upon arrival that Sayaka has taken over. **According to the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]], Kyoko is from the neighboring city of Kasamino. *Kyoko is always eating something. *An egoist who doesn't take heed of the damage to the people around her. **Kyoko is a callous magical girl who doesn't even mind sacrifices, no matter how much, if it's to gain a Grief Seed. *A magical girl who simply has supernatural powers and abandoned the premise of justice and benevolence. In short, she doesn't hesitate in any sense in using her magic powers for her own selfish benefit and desires. Kyoko débuts as an ultra selfish character *Kyoko's regular clothes are the active type and leave a delinquent impression somewhere. She seems to be the type who doesn't mind her navel peeking out. *Kyoko's special ability is confirmed in the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]], she can create some kind of illusion to entice or confuse others. Also, she is able to split herself into multiple images to confuse the opponents during battles. *Kyoko seems to have a rather sadistic side. This is shown in episode 6 when she approaches Sayaka when Sayaka is about to visit her friend Kyousuke. Kyoko scoffs at Sayaka's wish, then says that if she wanted him that badly, she should just go in and break his hand and legs, leaving him crippled and they could be together. *Kyoko was the daughter of a preacher. Her father started to deviate from regular doctrine and was excommunicated for it - Kyoko used her wish to get her father more followers; however, upon finding this out, her father went insane and killed the entire family but Kyoko, then committing suicide. From there on, Kyoko only uses her magical powers for herself. *Kyoko values food and chastises those who waste it. After her father lost supporters, Kyoko and her family (parents, Kyoko herself, Momo, her little sister) nearly starved. *While Kyoko was initially cold toward Sayaka, she grows to like her. This is because Kyoko sees Sayaka making the same mistakes as her. During the end of episode 7, Kyoko even monitors Sayaka's witch hunt. While it is unknown if Sayaka needed her help, Kyoko does protect Sayaka against one of the witch's attacks. *Kyoko, as revealed in episode 9, liked Sayaka because Sayaka reminded her why she became a magical girl: Kyoko loved stories where love and courage prevail. *Kyoko, in an effort to restore Sayaka to normal after she became a witch, takes Madoka to Octavia's lair. After taking many hits defending herself and watching Madoka's attempts to reach her prove futile, Kyoko sacrifices herself to stop Octavia so Sayaka would not die alone. This also allowed for Homura, who had just arrived, to rescue Madoka and leave the witch's lair with her. *In a previous timeline, Kyoko is killed by a mentally broken Mami after the fight with Octavia. Having gone mad after learning what happens to magical girls with time, Mami shot and destroyed Kyoko's Soul Gem, killing her in what she saw as a mercy kill that would save Kyoko from becoming a witch. *Kyoko is brought back to life by Madoka's wish in Episode 12 *Kyoko's backstory is told in the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]]. **She had one sister, Momo Sakura. *Kyoko's magic is called "enchantment". Trivia "You know what the food chain is, right? I'm sure you learned about it in school. Witches prey on weak humans and we prey on the witches. That's the way how the world works, isn't?" - Kyoko Sakura, Episode 5. *Fans also use the alternative spelling of Kyouko for her name. This is because the first 'o' in Kyoko is a long vowel which is written as 'ou' (おう) in Japanese. In proper Hepburn romanization, the long vowel is indicated by a macron on top (Kyōko). The macron is often left out in general usage. *Before her name was officially revealed, she was nicknamed Condom-chan by Western fans because of the suggestive-looking ice lolly she had flapping in her mouth in the Opening animation. She is nicknamed Anko by Japanese fans due to an initial misreading of her name when she was first revealed in a magazine. *The first character for Sakura (佐) means "to help" while the second (倉) means "warehouse." *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her last name sounds the same as (桜) "cherry blossom", which is also the first name of the protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura http://www3.nhk.or.jp/anime/sakura/, a kind of magical girl manga/anime. *Her first name (杏子) means "apricot." Apricot+ happens to be Ume Aoki's circle name http://ap.sakuraweb.com/. *The first character of her name (杏) is the implied real first name (An) of Kafuka Fuura from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Both characters are voiced by Ai Nonaka. *She is the only main character whose first name has certain kanji in the original Japanese version. *Aoi Yuuki (VA of Madoka) confessed that she was in love with the Kyoko character in the Magical Girls Tea Party bonus CD. **Ok, "in love" would be putting it lightly considering Aoi Yuuki claims Kyoko to be her waifu with extreme infatuation. **So is Chiwa Saito (VA of Homura) apparently. **And Ryouko Shintani (Hitomi). **Eri Kitamura (Sayaka) is the Seme to Kyoko's Uke. *According with the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]], Kyoko has been a magical girl for a year before she met Mami. Since the Drama CD events takes place one year before the anime events, it is suspected that Kyoko has been a magical girl for at least two years. Making her the second veteran of the group, after Mami. *Kyoko's special attack is called "Rosso Fantasma" (Red Illusion/Phantom) but for personal reasons she no longer has her illusory powers during the time of the anime events. **For obvious reasons she thinks that the name is embarrassing, you can blame Mami for that. **In chapter 19 of Kazumi Magica, Umika Misaki uses her own ability to learn and study how to use "Rosso Fantasma". * Ai Nonaka describes Kyoko's speech style to be Shouwa-ish (Shouwa era, 1926-1989), meaning an old style of talking. * In the Audio Commentary for Episode 7, Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) describes the character of Kyoko of being an anti-hero, a flawed human character that has to fight to overcome aspects of her unjust self, to attain an overall form of justice that she believes in. Speculations & Observations "I beg you, God... If this is how my life ends... Let me see a happy dream, just once..." - Kyoko, Episode 9. *Certain comments from Mami in Episode 2 and 3 seem to be referring to Kyoko, indicating that they had encountered each other in the past. She mentions Mami by name in Episode 4. In Episode 5, when Sayaka says that she blames Mami's death on people like Kyoko, Kyoko tells her to "Shut up. Just shut up", further implying some connection between the two. The prequel manga Oriko Magica, which will star Kyoko and Mami, is likely to explain this in detail. **Kyoko refers to Mami only by her first name with Kyubey in Episode 4. This was considered a sign that Kyoko and Mami had known each other previously. **The [[Madoka Magica Drama CD 3: Farewell Story|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]] tells the backstory of Kyoko and Mami meeting for the first time. It is suggested that the events take place prior to the beginning of the anime series. ***In the same Drama CD, Kyoko addresses Mami as Mami-san, indicating that their relationship is as Senpai and Kōhai. By the end of the story Kyoko addresses Mami with her full name, indicating that their relationship has become distant. *Her behavior and character hint to next possible past of hers. In episode seven, it is revealed that she too made a selfless wish for her father, and ended up losing her entire family due to her wish's repercussions. Thus, she eats gratuitously because her family never had enough to eat before she made her wish. Kyoko states that she has learned from this experience that using magic to help others is a mistake, and that magic should only be used to make one's own wishes come true. **It is possible that Kyoko is suffering from an eating disorder brought by the traumatic death of her family. Kyoko uses food as a way to comfort her loneliness or any sorrowful events. ***It may be possible that Kyoko eats excessively to erase the memories of hunger, as those emotions are tied to her traumatic past. **A NewType article goes into more details regarding Kyoko's character and behavior. *Kyoko seems to dislike when girls became magical girls because they made a selfless wish. While at first she disliked Sayaka for making a selfless wish, in the end she grows to like her because Kyoko sees Sayaka making the same mistakes as her. In Kazumi Magica she is seen fighting against Yuuri Asuka, probably because of her wish (to cure Airi). **In Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, it seems that Kyoko believes that her selfless wish to help her family end up hurting them, because of that she blames herself for what happened. She thinks that by forcing her own selfish form of happiness on others, she end up hurting what was precious and important to her. Kyoko reasons that if she had made a selfish wish for herself, the only person end up hurting would had been her own self. *Kyoko's father was a priest who was responsible for the overseeing of a large cathedral. As a result of preaching new ideas and deviating from church doctrine he was excommunicated from the order, he was also alienated from his congregation as a result of preaching heresy (?). **Kyoko's father could be an Anglican priest since he is married with children, also his clergy outfit is similar to their style. Another evidence is that his cathedral shares some architectural similarities to the Canterbury Cathedral. ** According to Kyoko, her father was an extremely kind and sensitive man. So sensitive that he was in constant worry due to the state of the world's affairs. In her own words: "He was too honest. Too kind. Every morning reading the paper, the worries of the world brought him to tears". As a result of this he started preaching new ideas born more from his convoluted (idealistic) emotions rather than continue to preach the acceptable doctrine, which got him and his family to become destitute and hungry. Driven by hunger and pity, Kyoko made her wish to help his father find new followers by making anyone who listened to him to believe his words. But Kyoko's father soon learned the truth behind the miracle that he experienced, that his preaching was only accepted as a result of magic and not by real devotion to his radical ideas. The fact that his followers' hearts and minds were manipulated by magic shattered his mind and worldview. Once Kyoko's father is confronted with the awful truth, probably driven by madness, he decides to kill his wife and Kyoko's little sister, after murdering his family in cold blood he commits suicide. It is unknown how or why Kyoko survived or if her father tried to take her life. It is assumed that she most likely survived as a result of her being a magical girl who cannot die unless her Soul Gem is destroyed. ***It is possible to say that Kyoko's father would have never been able to trust anyone as a result of the spell that was cast upon him. Not only did he saw his daughter as a sort of monster (witch) but he probably saw himself to be an abomination, which is why he decided death was the only viable option. *In Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story a news broadcast indicates that a private residence in Kasamino City was caught on fire, inside the residency they found the bodies of the three members of the Sakura family. According with police the residents were forced in multiple suicide but the broadcast doesn't mention any other details. It is not known if the police suspected the father, or if the private residency was the Sakura Church. *It's speculated by some fans that Momo, her younger sister may have secretly been turned into a Magical Girl, only to become the witch Elsa Maria in the end. *In Episode 9, she stores Sayaka's soulless body in an expensively decorated room. Some viewers believe that this is her true home, but there has been speculation that it is merely a hotel room that she managed to somehow commandeer using her magic. **Episode 11 reveals that Sayaka's body was found in a hotel room with no leads to what happened. It is unlikely that was Kyoko's residency. **The Oriko manga reinforces the idea that Kyoko lacks a permanent residency, instead she takes shelter at a fancy hotel (it is never stated how is she able to afford it or what trick she used to obtain a room). ***Rumor has it that there is a magazine article that states that Kyoko has mind trick powers that she gained when she made her wish (similar to her Father's ability to make people believe him) but she lost those powers due to the trauma caused by seeing her father killing her family and hanging himself. The same article indicates that Kyoko gets her monetary income by breaking and busting ATM machines, she uses the stolen money to buy food and pay rent on expensive hotel rooms. ****This magazine article confirms the suspicion in regards to Kyoko's income, it also supports the idea that Kyoko has the ability from her wish to charm others ("mind trick") but doesn't use them as she suppresses them subconsciously because of the trauma with her family. Her powers had been described as persuasion/hallucination. *****Same article illustrates that Kyoko's bad behavior and mischief is due to her attempt to cope with reality to survive her ordeal. It is thanks to this survival mechanism that she was able to avoid despair. Same article indicates that while Kyoko is no stranger to robbery, she would never harm anyone who was innocent in the process. Instead, she would commit her crimes without harming anyone physically by committing them at night. ******Kyoko's full ability is finally displayed in the [[Madoka Magica Drama CD 3: Farewell Story|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]], she has the ability to confuse her opponents with illusions as well as split herself into multiple images. ******In Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Kyubey explains that Kyouko's magic is called "enchantment". When Kyouko rejected her power after losing her family, she also rejected her own wish. Kyubey explains that Kyoko's magic is now useless, because her subconscious mind has rejected her own wish and along with it her magical ability. As long has Kyouko's mind rejects or regrets her own wish, she wont be able to use her magic as she did before. *Her spear could be a reference to the scorpion's spear. **The spear appears as linked pieces during combat, like the scorpion's tail. **She uses a warding spell in battle. Scorpions often associated with protection/warding spells, in Egypt and Tibet the Scorpion is made into an amulet - signifying protection and warding off evil. **The scorpion character who appears in Goethe's Faust is caught between the extremes of heaven or hell. Kyoko commits sins like letting people die and (likely) steals food, but in the same time she's seen as praying and she never allows wasting food. ***Kyoko offers an apple to Sayaka while she advises her to live a life of selfishness but Sayaka refuses both of them. Sayaka believes that Kyoko's self-centered philosophy is just wrong and also rejects the fruit because she apparently believes it was stolen. Her attempt to tempt Sayaka with an apple and her suggestion to follow a path of selfish survivalism could be interpreted as Kyoko acting as the snake advising Sayaka to abandon the path of justice. ***Kyoko refuses to abandon Sayaka's soulless body in Episode 9 even after Homura told her it was hopeless, she even sacrifices some of her Soul Gem's purity to keep Sayaka's body warm at her own expense. Kyoko even admits to Madoka that one time she used to be an idealist just like Sayaka, that she used to believe in stories where love and courage could overcome anything. *Her spear could be a reference to a Snake in it's elongated form or the Lance of Longinus. *Kyoko's spear could be a reference to a unicorn's horn, as a picture of a mermaid wind-chime (which may represent Sayaka's witch form) next to a unicorn wind-chime appears in the Blu-Ray version of episode 9 while Kyoko speaks with Madoka about saving Sayaka. **The unicorn became the most important imaginary animal of the middle ages and the Renaissance when it was commonly described as an extremely wild woodland creature, a symbol of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. ***According with antique encyclopedias, its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. ****This often gets extended to the lifting of curses and breaking of illusions. *Kyoko is the only character who is the most affected by Sayaka's death in the both the previous timeline and the new world created by Madoka, even though she described her relationship with Sayaka as "finally being able to become friends". This lends credence to speculation that Kyoko's feelings for Sakaya go beyond that of normal friendship. **Interestingly, Kyoko never calls anyone by their name until near the end of Episode 8 when Sayaka's about to become a Witch. After that she mentions Sayaka's name constantly through Episode 9. Every other timeline in Episode 10 and Episode 12 Kyoko never addresses Madoka or Homura by name. Nor does she address Mami, although she doesn't exactly have any real dialogue with her. It is suspected that this puts an emphasis on how important Sayaka is to Kyoko. *The "Sunny Day Life" Drama CD points out that Kyoko doesn't go to school. *Production notes indicates that in Episode 9, Kyoko damaged her entire right torso. *According to some fans, her somewhat tomboyish nature, reddish hair tied in a pony-tail and sporty style of clothing (when not transformed) which includes shorts and exposes her navel make her look rather like Yoko Littner from Gurenn Lagann (a mecha anime from Gainax). **She could also be said to resemble Hibiki Ganaha from THE iDOLM@STER franchise, to the point one could palette swap them into each other. Their hairstyles, expressions, and fangs are all similar. Even their casual and hyperactive personalities are the same. This has been noted in some fan art. (Danbooru SFW image) *In episode 10, some audiences are under the impression that Kyoko is a member of Madoka's team. However, actually, there is "no" scene that Kyoko joins in Madoka's team. Moreover, she obviously opposes their team at the beginning of the timeline 3. There is a possibility that Kyoko is an "enemy" of Madoka's team in the timeline 3. She may plan on poaching Sayaka from Madoka's team. So Kyoko chases Sayaka and happen to be present at the scene of her changing. A Different Kyoko: "It' be like a story where love and courage wins, you know? When I think about it, I became a mahou shoujo because I loved those stories." - Kyoko, Episode 9. *Magazine articles and other Media have depicted another side of Kyoko that exists in the New World (or a happier parallel world version): **Kyoko's idealism is still intact and strong; she still has a strong desire to help people. Probably becoming a good girl and a self-respecting mahou shoujo. This could be a result that she never lost her family as it was the catalyst for her character change. ***It is speculated that Kyoko never lost her idealism, but instead she buried it after she understood the awful reality of the real world. Kyoko tries desperately to suppress her old self through out the series, but it would gradually start to come back as the series progresses. ****It is suspected that her meeting with Sayaka and their gradual interaction was the triggering event that rekindled Kyoko's lost idealism. ****This is confirmed in the Drama CD 3, in which it is revelaed that Kyouko had an illusory power named "Rosso Fantasma" (Red Illusion/Phantom) by Mami. After the death of her family, she loses this power since she becomes disillusioned and loses her ideals. It is heavily implied that that was the same attack she used to kill Oktavia, showing that she rekindled her idealism. **The "Sunny Day Life" depicts a Kyoko who is still "innocent" as she cannot understand why would anyone steal used panties. ***It is speculated that this "Pure Maiden" characteristic resides in the New World version of Kyoko. ****The same could be said in the Old World version too as there is nothing to indicate otherwise but because of lack of evidence this is only speculation. Platonic or Yuri Love? It is common to find yuri subtext on the Mahou Shoujo genre, sometimes it develops into shippings or pairings created by fans, even if it was not part of the creators original intention. The creators of the show may have been aware of this phenomenon so they decided to exploit the same yuri subtext phenomenon when it came to the relationship between Kyoko and Sayaka. However, the yuri subtext mostly comes from Kyoko making it one-sided; while it is officially recognized that Kyoko has feelings for Sayaka, it is uncertain what types of feelings they are. Fans would argue that Sayaka just never had the chance to return these feelings, and Kyoko was never really good in articulating them. Fans have also noticed that the feminine form of Kyousuke could be Kyoko. You can find more details here. Kyoko in Oriko Magica "Kind of like a magical girl manga?" --"But unlike in manga, love and courage are rare commodities. There is no salvation awaiting either." - Yuma and Kyoko, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 1. * In Chapter 1, Kyoko takes in Yuma, a young girl orphaned when her parents are killed by a witch shortly before Kyoko kills it. Yuma has no one to go back to, and together they break into bathhouses and share a hotel room. Kyoko tries to instill her own morals into Yuma, and tells her to never disrespect and waste food. Yuma accompanies Kyoko to fight Witches, and when checking for wounds on Yuma after she has a close call with a witch, Kyoko learns of Yuma's abusive past, and sympathizes with her even more. Kyubey appears and tells Kyoko about the murders of magical girls. He attempts to contract with Yuma, but Kyoko stops him and tells Yuma to never become a magical girl. * In Chapter 2, Kyoko leaves Yuma in their hotel room and goes out to fight a witch alone. Kyoko nearly dies from having her legs and arms torn off by the witch. Yuma, who has just made a contract with Kyubey, uses her new healing powers to save her. Kyoko is incredibly angry that the girl didn't heed her warnings about contracting, but after Yuma cries about fearing that she's useless and that she had been pushed to the edge by a girl named Oriko, Kyoko subsides. She does, however, promise to make Oriko pay for what she'd done. * In Chapter 3, Kyoko appears only once, and speaks with Mami about the recent murders of magical girls. Mami is looking for a "black magical girl", but Kyoko knows only as much as Mami does. Yuma then flips Mami's skirt in defense of Kyoko, thinking that Mami was bullying her caretaker. Kyoko tells her that she is mistaken about Mami, but thanks her for trying to be helpful. She asks Mami about Oriko, but Mami doesn't know anything and Kyoko will tell her no more about it. * In Chapter 6, Kyoko and Yuma fight together with Mami against Kirika after saving the blond magical girl. The fact that . * In Chapter 7, Kyoko in Kazumi Magica *Kyoko made a brief appearance in chapter 16 of Kazumi Magica. She was mentioned in Michiru's diary, as she describes how she met Yuuri Asuka, who at that time was fighting against Kyoko. Kyoko in the PSP Game Magazine Article *Animedia June 2011 *NewType July 2011 *Ai Nonaka's Data file Gallery Official art File:Kyouko character art.png|Official character art (from the official website). File:Kyouko spear.png| File:Kyouko family.png|Official art of Kyoko's family (depiction of her father and younger sister) File:Kyoko's Mom.png|Kyoko's mother, as she appears in The Different Story. File:Apricot +7.jpg|Ume Aoki doujin "RKGKMDK" from COMIC1☆5, under Apricot+ alias File:10.jpg|Ume shipping Kyoko and Sayaka in her doujin File:Apricot +9.jpg|Fan translation of Kyoko x Sayaka page 1 File:Ume sensei doujin kyosaya 1.jpg|Fan translation of Kyoko x Sayaka page 2 File:BD_3_Ume_4koma_TL.jpg|Ume Aoki's 4koma from the Madoka BD 3 fanbook File:BD 4 Ume 4koma TL.jpg|Ume Aoki's 4koma from the Madoka BD 4 fanbook File:Artbook Kyouko Drawing 1.jpg File:Artbook Kyouko Drawing 2.gif File:Artbook Kyouko Drawing 3.jpg File:Newtype 07 2011 p08 p09.jpg File:MM 09.2011 Kyouko.jpg File:KyokoCasualOrikoVersion.png|Kyoko appearing in casual clothes in Oriko Magica. File:KyokoPuellaMagiOrikoVersion.png|Kyoko in her magical girl clothes in Oriko Magica. File:Kyoko prodsketch.jpg|Early production sketch of Kyoko. File:Nitroblog sayaka kyoko comiket.jpg|art from Nitroplus blog File:Guide_Dog_PR_poster_featuring_Kyoko.jpg|Guide Dog PR poster featuring Kyoko File:PN 71.jpg|Kyoko's spear design from the production notes. File:PN 72.jpg File:PN 73.jpg File:BD_4_Scan_05.jpg|from the Blu-Ray Volume 4 Booklet. File:PN 74.jpg File:Production Note 0010.jpg File:Artbook Kyouko Hotel Room 1.jpg|Sketch of Kyoko's hotel room. File:Artbook Kyouko Hotel Room 2.jpg|Another Sketch of Kyoko's hotel room. File:Dengeki_ps_kyoko_witch_form.jpg|Ophelia, Kyoko's witch form. File:Chibi_Kyoko.jpg File:Kyoko family happy psp.png|Kyoko and her family on the PSP. File:Don%27t_leave_me_alone.jpg|Kyoko finding her father's body in the Oriko Magica manga. File:Madokatdsa_078.jpg|Kyoko using Rosso Fantasma. File:A different story rosso phantasma.jpg| Screenshots Kyoko as a regular girl File:Kyoko_Opening.gif|Kyoko captured from the opening. File:Kyoko eating biscuit.gif|Kyoko eating biscuit. File:Kyoko dancing.gif|Kyoko dancing. File:Kyoko making friends.gif|Kyoko making friends. File:Kyoko eats hamburger.gif|Kyoko eats hamburger. File:Kyoko eating chips.jpg|Kyoko eating chips. File:Kyoko gluttony.gif|The Amazing Kyoko and her bottomless stomach. File:Kyouko eating cake ep 12.jpg|Never change, Kyoko. Kyoko as a Magical Girl File:Kyouko transformation 2.gif|Kyoko's transformation sequence File:Kyouko transformation.gif|Another transformation sequence File:Kyoko in action.gif|Killing Witches File:Sayaka fighting with Kyoko.gif|Kyoko fighting with Sayaka File:Sayaka fighting with Kyoko2.gif|Kyoko fighting with Sayaka File:Prayer and kiss.png|Kyoko prays and then kisses her soul gem (It is customary for Catholics to kiss their rosary beads as a part of their prayer). File:Kyoko Prayer and kiss.gif File:Oktavia Spear snake scorpion tail.png|Kyoko's ultimate attack looks snake-like, could also be interpreted as a scorpion's tail File:Kyouko last stand.png|Kyoko's final battle with Oktavia File:Kyouko fighting with Oktavia.gif|Kyouko fighting with Oktavia File:Sayaka and Kyoko.gif|Kyoko and Sayaka File:Kyopraying.gif|Kyoko in prayer File:Kyouko get killed.gif|Kyouko get killed File:Kyouko soul gem.jpg|Kyoko's soul gem. File:Ep7-kyoko-ring.png|Her ring during the church scene, which reads "kyoko" in runes. File:Ep7-kyoko-ring2.png|Another shot of her ring, which had runes added in the BD version. File:Madokamagica05_263.jpg Kyoko as a witch in the PSP game File:Dengeki ps kyoko witch form.jpg|Ophelia File:Dengeki PlayStation 2012-03 05.jpg Fanart File:Kyouko is mai waifu drawn by Yuuki Aoi.jpg|Fan art drawn by Aoi Yuuki herself. File:Kyokuko family fighting early life.png|A fanart depiction of Kyoko's early life and family. File:Kyouko little sis.jpg|Fan depiction of Kyoko and her little sister. File:Kyouko lil sis flying.jpg|Kyoko being an awesome sister. File:Sakura sisters young church.png|The cute sisters. File:The Sakura Sisters.jpg|The Sakura Sisters. File:Kyouko nun.jpg|Kyoko Sakura as an Anglican nun. File:Badass Kyouko movie.jpg|How popular is Kyoko with fans? You tell me. File:Kyouko just wants friends.jpg| File:Aoki_Ume_Kyoko_highrez.png|Fan coloring of Ume's work File:Fan creation kyouko gem jewelry.jpg|Fan creation of Kyoko's jewelry. File:Fan creation Kyouko Soul Gem Jewelry.jpg|Fan jewelry creation of Kyoko's Soul Gem with a crucifix. File:Kyouko wants friends.png|She is not bad, she just wanted friends. File:Xenu.jpg|Mr. Sakura's new doctrine wasn't too popular... File:Puella Magi Kyouko Magika.jpg|"Puella Magi Kyoko Magica". All am saying is that she should get her own spinoff... File:Kyouko alt hairstyle.jpg File:(Ootsuka Rei) Whether you're a zombie or not.png|Magical girls are basically interns that you pay only once. File:Kyouko Nendoroid photoshop.jpg File:Kyoko roasting Kyubey.gif|Kyoko roasting Kyubey. File:Kyoko pixel mugen.gif File:Fanart Kyoko evaluates.jpg|How much does Kyoko evaluate for each character? File:Kyouko momo fanart father.png File:Kyouko pocky addiction fanart.jpg File:Kyouko meets sayaka afterlife fan.gif|Kyouko meets sayaka afterlife File:Unmaibou snacks kyouko fanart chibi.jpg|How Kyouko got her Umaibou, she paid for it! File:Homeless kyouko speculah fanart.jpg|Technically homeless but she does sleep on nicer places. File:Sakurakyoko-4-2.jpeg File:2d62a406271fd68a8fe7b625936a61ee.jpg File:452290-1.jpg File:Sample-75758ea453050af9ae30d5b2f4d0a178.jpg File:Badass kyouko is badass.jpg|Mahou Shoujo is some serious business. File:Kyouko am I moe now sayaka.png File:Kyouko school uniform take my snack.jpg File:Kyouko in space sun fanart witch labyrinth.jpg|Why is Kyoko so cool? File:The end of analog broadcasting kyoko comic fanart.jpg|Kyoko, the original poorfag. File:Kyouko is cool by noirrac-d3ke0d8.jpg File:Kyoko magical soldier fanart.png Miscellaneous Location File:Kyouko church.jpg|Sakura Cathedral: Kyoko's father was a priest, and his cathedral could house a large congregation. File:Artbook Kyouko Hotel Room 1.jpg|Kyoko's hotel room sketch design. File:Artbook Kyouko Hotel Room 2.jpg|another sketch of the same hotel room. Observations File:Kyouko_print.jpg|Comparison of Kyoko's chain barrier emblem and a print of the Gojū-no-tō at Kōfuku-ji. File:Kyouko_high_eight.jpg|Kyoko's binoculars seem to be based on the High Eight Chocolate by Furuta Confectionary Co. File:Shaft ramen.jpg|Transcription of the package label on the instant ramen Kyoko eats at Homura's home, according to 2ch. Accuracy unconfirmed, but the label says that the manufacturer is SHAFT. File:Girls growing 2.jpg|Evidence that magical girls do age. File:Hidamari Hoshimittsu ep 9.jpg|Kyoko's outfit design is similar to a sketching drawing from the Hidamari series, another Ume Aoki's creation. External links * * *Fan fabricates Kyoko's ring with silver clay *Ask Kyouko category:角色 category:魔法少女